


A Situation of Positions

by eyemeohmy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Violence, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open mouth, insert foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Situation of Positions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that I've never really posted fics of my TF OTP, Megatron/Starscream, here. I should rectify that.
> 
> Since I've been cleaning, editing, and reposting old fics to this account, I figure I'll do the same with some of my MT/SS stuff from the years past. This one hails back from 2011.
> 
> The prompt was "rule/ruler," and is pretty much another run of the mill fanfic of Megs punishing Starscream for being the backstabbing little shit that he is.

Starscream's back hit the wall with a deafening _thud_. 

With a low, rumbling groan of pain, the Decepticon slid down the wall, metal screeching against steel. Before he could fall on his aft, Starscream gasped, immensely strong fingers taking him by the throat, forcing his head back into a strained tilt. He was pulled slowly to his shaking feet, those thick daggers digging into vital fuel pumps. Just a little more pressure, and they'd be severed.

Starscream rolled up his cracked, dim red optics, staring into the glowering face of the war tyrant. Megatron loomed over him like a fierce, all-consuming darkness. He forced his thumb against Starscream's mandible, puncturing a small hole in the hard armor; the Seeker hissed, optics squinting.

Megatron ducked forward, until he was face to face with the Decepticon hanging almost weightless in his one hand. Twin faces of terror reflected in Starscream's petrified eyes.

"M-Master," Starscream wheezed, gulping loudly. "I-I beg of you..." His shaking fingers reached to tug away the hand restraining him, but the Decepticon leader need only make a disapproving grunt and Starscream dropped them. Knowing struggling would only make things worse. The sharp edge of the thumb pressed into his bottom jaw dragged back into a whining hiss, leaving behind an ugly, jagged scratch. Starscream swallowed again, tasting energon bubbling in the pit of his throat, rising alongside the dread.

Megatron snorted hot air against the Seeker's face. 

Starscream grimaced. 

"How predictable," Megatron sneered, "for you to beg and plead for your life despite knowing this was the inevitable outcome. Every time, Starscream, every time your half-brained, futile attempts to overthrow me fail, lead us to this same place. Yet you _never_ ," his thumbnail pushed against a fuel pump and Starscream went completely, utterly still, "seem to learn."

Starscream winced. "I... I did not intend t-to cause you any harm, m-my Lord."

"You were not issued to make commands behind my back," Megatron spat, spittle hitting Starscream's horrified, scarred face. "You had your orders, yet you deliberately disobeyed me. You thought yourself clever, that you could... get away with this minor, subtle change of plans, but you underestimated me. You always have, Starscream." The Seeker gave a small shriek as he was slammed against the wall, the Decepticon warlord's face still much too close. "And that is why you will always fail."

"I-It was--"

"-- _Insubordination_ ," Megatron interjected with a low growl. "No excuses. Though you may have not put anyone's life on the line--for _once_ \--you still stepped _out_ of line." His second hand placed itself over Starscream's trembling abdomen, where it stilled the moment it felt his cold, dangerous touch. Megatron protracted his fingers, digging talons into the armor; Starscream tried to pull back, but the wall kept him firmly in place.

Starscream felt his tanks churn. "I never-never intended f-for you to s-see it as, uh, as..." He was tongue-tied, too horrified to speak, unable to form any coherent thoughts. He was on the very brink of death, held back only by the hands threatening to push him over. His wings shivered, claking against his armor, and Megatron gave a disgusted snort at his unabashed display of cowardice. "You- You must understand. I-It was not... my intention to disobey you. I simply... wanted to d-do what was... was best. F-For the Decept--for _you_ , my Lord."

Megatron squinted an optic, studying the Seeker's face. He pushed his claws against Starscream's abdominal plating, puncturing the steel, and Starscream was about to run himself breathless with ugly, pathetic pleas of mercy. Megatron stopped that from happening, however, and retracted his fingers before finally drawing his hand off Starscream's scratched abdomen. Yet he kept his grip tight around the Seeker's jaw, fully aware he had dented and pushed in some of the metal alongside his throat and chin.

Megatron then raised his head, optics-lidded. Finally, he asked, voice solemn and calm, "Who am I, Starscream?"

The Seeker blinked. "... L-Lord Megatron, the-the leader of the Decepticons?" he offered with a pitiful look of hope.

"That's right," Megatron said, nearly _purring_. He slowly loosened his fingers from Starscream's throat. "And who are you?"

Starscream relaxed, just a little. "I am... I am your... your second in command. Your... Your lieutenant," he answered, voice returning to its usual low drawl.

"So then tell me: how is it you keep forgetting your place?"

The Seeker bowed his head. "... I," he murmured, claws nervously clicking together. He could not meet his Master's gaze, instead shifting back and forth along the floor. "... I was foolish. To think that-that our positions... could be reversed."

"Not only that," Megatron crooned, "but also the ridiculous notion of someone like _you_ ever taking command from _me_ , no matter your position." He glowered. "Many would kill to be in your place, Starscream. Should I allow them the honors?"

Starscream's eyes flew to meet Megatron's somewhat curious gaze. "N-No, my liege!" He raised his hands quickly. "No, I-I would... Would very much like to... to continue serving you as your second in command. I am..." He brushed a shaking hand to his chest and bowed slightly. "Ever humbled and grateful you... you chose me for the position."

Megatron snorted. "As I recall, none of this gratitude was shown during your attempts to usurp or assassinate me." Starscream's wings twitched, hiking up an inch. Megatron let his second in command soak in the fear a moment before finally stepping back and easing up. Still, Starscream remained absolutely still, fearing any movement would lead to another throttling. "You would do well to remember this lesson, Starscream. However, as you are still valuable to me for the time being, I will allow you the pleasure of remaining my second as well as living to see another day."

Starscream grinned lopsidedly. "M-My Lord, I thank you from the bottom of my spark!"

"However."

The Seeker's wings twitched again. Megatron folded his arms behind his back. "To prove you fully understand our positions, I would like you to show me," he said. Tilted his head. "A demonstration of sorts."

Starscream frowned. "What-- What may I do to prove myself...?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"There is a very simple, common gesture of respect shown by inferiors to their superiors; one I think will suffice," Megatron explained. He stepped one large foot forward. "One you are no doubt well aware of."

It took a moment for this information to sink in. Starscream looked from Megatron's face to his foot. Then... 

Starscream felt a ripple of fury run down his backstrut. Of all the undignified, repulsive suggestions...! He wanted to tell Megatron where he could promptly shove his foot before he remembered his current situation. That even if he had said that, the foot would no doubt find itself somewhere lodged inside him.

Starscream willed away the budding anger and forced down his pride with a loud, tormented swallow.

Megatron watched Starscream closely as the smaller Decepticon, with much reluctance, bent forward. Extended his arms as he wilted into a kneel. He braced his hands against the cold ground by each side of Megatron's foot, bowed his head. Starscream glared hatefully at that boot, wanting so badly to just sever it from its Master's leg.

Megatron made a noise akin to clearing his throat and Starscream closed his eyes until he saw bright bursts of light. His ego thrashing and wailing, the Seeker bent down further. His claws tore into the ground as he pressed his lips to the top of the giant silver foot.

Starscream went to pull away before Megatron nudged his foot closer. A kiss wasn't enough!? He looked up at his leader, who simply gave a half-nod. Starscream wanted to rip the ridges off of his damn head, the rage slowly threatening to surface. No, no, remain calm; if he disobeyed his Master, he'd find himself eating his own foot. So Starscream forced his head back down and kissed his Megatron's foot again.

It was with careful coaxing, years of serving under Megatron where subtle nuances and movements spoke louder than any direct, verbal command. Starscream wrapped spindly claws around Megatron's thick ankle, letting his mouth trail kisses from the top of his foot, up along his leg. Stopping just below his knee to start over again, kissing his way back down. Each kiss, each little peck, was like a blow to Starscream's battered, infuriated pride. His fingers were nearly too tight gripping Megatron's calve, but they relaxed before the warlord "asked" him to loosen up.

Starscream never thought it would be over. As he pressed a kiss to the edge of Megatron's foot, the Decepticon leader abruptly stepped back. 

Starscream wasn't fast enough; the same foot he had been pampering with kisses kicked him swiftly beneath his chin, neck and head snapping back. Starscream hit the wall a third time that day, processors dizzy, vision momentarily blurred. He shook his head, wide eyes filled with both fear, anger, and indignation met Megatron's equally annoyed gaze.

Megatron turned. "Remember all that has happened here, what I have said, Starscream," he said, "and, if possible, try to learn some humility." He headed for the door in an easy stride. 

Starscream watched him in befuddled silence. Once the doors closed and he could no longer hear Megatron's heavy footfalls, Starscream fired a blast into the wall beside the door.

Starscream heaved, entire body shivering, but no longer from fear. " _Humility_?" he spit through his ground teeth, one wide optic twitching. He kept his null ray aimed at the door, watching smoke billow from the gaping hole in the wall.

But-- A moment later, he grinned wickedly. 

"It will be quite a _humbling_ experience when you're the one on your knees. Just a matter of time; I _promise_."


End file.
